Crime Scene
by Stargate-Lover-Steph
Summary: Frankie gets called out to a wet crime scene in the early hours of the morning.


Frankie was sure she had just shut her eyes when the shrill sound of the phone woke her up. She groped around in the dark until she found her mobile, squinting at the screen as she brought it to her ear.

"Hello." She managed to croak out as she half sat up.

"Frankie, sorry to wake you." Spence offered as he gave her the address he was currently at.

"Okay, see you soon." Frankie yawned rather loudly down the phone before hanging up.

Frankie stumbled out of bed and got dressed, throwing on a pair of jeans and a long sleeve t-shirt as she made her way to the front door. She leaned against the wall behind the door as she pulled on her trainers, her brain not really working out anything as she grabbed the first coat she laid her hands on. When she opened the front door she was hit by an icy blast of cold air, an instant wake up call for her mind and body. She checked the boot to make sure she had everything she needed before getting in the car. As she drove towards the address Spencer had given her she considered putting the car heating on. The wind outside was blowing wildly, the sky's dark and stormy looking. As she turned into the street she was looking for the first clap of thunder rumbled through the air, a storm was definitely coming.

One hour later and that storm had broken. Wind, rain, huge claps of thunder and bolts of lightning rented the sky as Frankie tried to wipe the rain off her face with the sleeve of the blue suit. It was a waste of time, the faster she wiped, the more rain seemed to fall. In the end she gave up, shaking her head every few minutes to clear her eyes. She looked around at the police tent that had been erected to cover the scene, and wondered why they had bothered.

"Spence, you there?" She called out as she placed a small vertebra into the metal evidence tray. "Spence, what the hell you doing up there?" She called out again, watching as the tent lifted up off the ground and the men ordered to pin it down struggled against the wind.

Spencer appeared looking cold, wet , and miserable.

"What can I do for you Frankie?" Looking and sounding like he wanted to be anywhere but stood where he was.

"I was going to ask if you had anymore men to help hold this thing down, I can't see a bloody thing and it's getting rather muddy in here." Lifting first one foot, then the other, the sound of squelching mud being drowned out by the wind.

"Frankie, it's two in the morning. If I had more men I would give you than. Have you got much left to do?" The hope in his voice evident.

"I've only just started with the body. This is very delicate, the bones are very soft to start with. If I rush I might miss something, or break it." Shaking her head to shift the wet hair from her forehead so it wasn't dripping in her eyes.

"Just great." Spencer mumbled, hoping the wind would make it so no one heard him complaining.

"Sorry, Spence. You're not the only one wishing they weren't here either." Frankie replied, shaking her head again before kneeling back down to continue excurvaturing the bones.

Two long, cold, wet hours later Frankie was done. It took two men to help haul her out the trench, the sides of it slipping so she couldn't climb out herself. She shouted instructions to the few people left helping her pack up, detailing what she wanted done. The rain was still coming down but not as hard now the thunder and lighting had passed. The wind had also died down, now the only sound was the rain falling into the huge puddles forming on the derelict waste land. When she was sure everything was packed away she trudged slowly and carefully back towards her car. She saw Spencer standing with his back to her, a huge golf umbrella covering him and another person. It wasn't until she drew closer that she could make out the person Spence was standing with. It was if they could sense her approaching, both turning as she got nearer.

"All done?" Spencer asked stating the obvious.

Frankie didn't say anything, she was cold, wet, and she really wasn't in the mood for conversation. She attempted to glare at him, but the effect was somewhat diluted by the fact she was covered in mud and dripping from head to toe.

"Is this the new look Frankie? Scruffy, muddy, drowned lab rat." Boyd said as he took in the state of Frankie.

"Fuck off, Boyd. If all you've come to do is take the piss then just sod off back home." Frankie grumbled as she stopped in front of Spencer and Boyd.

"I'm sorry, Frankie." Boyd attempted, a small smile still showing he wasn't remotely sorry at all. "Come on, let's get out of here. You might get a couple of hours sleep before you're needed again." Holding out his hand to take the big silver case from Frankie.

Frankie wasn't sure weather to pass him the case of smack him with it. The rain had finally stopped by the time she reached her car, not that it made any difference, she couldn't possible get any wetter than she was. Spencer had gone, disappearing as soon as he could. Now she was stood at her car with Boyd, her muddy forensic suit clinging to her. She unzipped the suit, peeling it away from her upper body so she could reach inside for her car keys. When she dug them out her pocket she went to open the car boot but her fingers were numb and the key slipped.

"Here," Boyd offered, taking the keys out her hand and opening the boot.

"Thanks," Frankie managed to say, her teeth starting to chatter as the cold sunk in.

Boyd placed the case in the boot, scanning the contents for anything that Frankie could wear, or change into so she could warm up.

"Frankie, please tell me you have something else you can wearing in amongst all this stuff?" Picking up a box of gloves and a stack of paper suits.

"No, didn't pack a bag of spare clothes." Taking a still sealed paper suit from Boyd and ripping the bag open.

"Jesus, Frankie. You're freezing." Her hand brushing his as she took the paper suit.

Boyd watched her as she looked around at the empty waste land, taking in the fact there was now no one in sight. She took her trainers out the boot, and a brown forensic bag for clothes. Boyd followed behind her as she pulled open the cars back door, watching her to see what she had planned. She dropped her trainers on the seat along with the brown bag. Before Boyd could ask her want she was doing, Frankie was stood naked from the waist down, the suit and her jeans now pooled at her ankles on top of her wellies.

"What the hell, Frankie?" The confusion in Boyds voice making her smile.

"I'm not driving home wet and muddy. Plus I really don't want to have to clean my car." Sitting on the back seat as Boyd watched her bend over and pull off her wellies, jeans and suit.

Frankie picked up the brown bag from behind her and stuffed in the wet jeans and underwear she had peeled off. The wellies were left on the muddy ground as she swung her legs in the car and started to pull on the clean and dry paper suit. Once the suit was up to her waist she shoved her bare feet inside her trainers and stuck her legs back out the car. Next came her wet long sleeved top and bra, leaving her again naked but from the waist up this time. Boyd just stood there, watching as she stripped off her clothes and pulled on the suit. Once she had the zip done all the way up on the suit she got out the car, Boyd taking a step back so he wasn't in the way. She carried the muddy wellies and brown bag with her clothes in to the boot, before closing it and turning to see Boyd was again stood right in front of her.

He reached out and brushed the wet hair sticking to her face behind her ear, his thumb stroking against her cheek. No matter how wet, cold and dirty she was she was still beautiful to him. Boyd reached around his neck and removed the black scarf he had started to wear. He placed it gently around Frankie's neck, tying it so it stayed in place. Then he undid the button on his big black overcoat, shrugged out of it and placed it securely around Frankies shoulders. He pulled it over at the front so she was covered completely, her smaller frame drowning in the huge coat. Frankie smiled as she closed her eyes, the warmth still lingering in the coat from Boyds body seeping through the suit she was wearing.

"Thanks," she smiled gratefully, opening her eyes as she spoke.

"You're welcome, just don't make a habit of it. No matter how much I like seeing you naked, I never want to see you like this again." Reaching out to her as she stepped into his arms.

They stood in silence, the first signs of daybreak on the horizon casting an orange glow over them both. After a couple of minutes Boyd broke the silence.

"Let's get you home, you need some sleep." Steering them both so he could open the passenger door on Frankie's car for her to climb in.

Frankie got in without complaint, she hated anyone else driving her car and protested loudly when anyone tried, no matter who it was. He stood and watched her put her seatbelt on, closing the door when he knew she was in safely. When he got in the driver seat he looked across at her and smiled. The sun had risen slightly more, the now orange and red glow cast across her features making her look even more stunning. Turning the key in the Ignition he started the car and made sure the heating was on full, she would soon warm up.

When he parked the car outside Frankie's house he saw it was already just gone six in the morning. He looked across and saw Frankie was asleep, her head leaning back and to one side. As quietly as he could he opened the car door and climbed out, taking Frankie's keys with him. As quickly as he could he let himself inside Frankie's squeaky clean apartment. He made sure to wipe his feet before proceeding to the bedroom. Opening Frankie's wardrobe, he pulled out a clean pair of jeans and the red gap hoodie he like seeing her in. Placing them on the still rumbled bed he went to retrieve underwear and socks from the chest of drawers. He picked up her pink converse boots from under the window, looking out to see her still sleeping in the parked car. When he was happy he had everything she needed he went in the kitchen and made her a strong cup of coffee, screwing the lid tightly on the travel mug.

She was still asleep when he carefully placed her clean clothes and shoes on the backseat of the car. He knew she hadn't had much sleep, if any, over the past few days, cases bleeding into each that needed her skill and expertise. He drove slowly through the city, stopping once to pick up bagels and his own coffee from costa. Parking Frankie's car in her normally parking spot, he opened his coffee cup and placed it on the dash. Quietly he opened the paper bag containing the two bacon filled bagels, taking one out and wrapping the other one back up.

He was half way through his bagel when he saw Frankie stir, her eyes slowly opening as she squirmed in her seat.

"Morning," He said quietly, watching as Frankie blinked to clear the sleep from her eyes.

"This definitely isn't home." She groaned, working the crick out her neck as she spoke.

"Wasn't worth waking you up when we got there. I got you some clothes, and breakfast of course." Indicating her clothes on the back seat and the bagel and coffee cup near the handbrake.

"Wow, I should freeze more often." Undoing her seatbelt and sitting up a little more.

Boyd didn't answer, just glared at her as she picked up her coffee cup and opened the lid. She inhaled the aroma of the coffee, took a sip, then sighed. They ate in silence, watching as cars started to pull into the car park and fill up the empty spaces around them. By seven-thirty the car park was half full, the only cars not visible were Graces, and Spencer's. Mel had arrived about ten minutes before, parking and hurrying inside without checking who else was in.

"We should go." Frankie yawned as she looked across at Boyd.

"Yeah. Do I get my coat back first?" Looking her up and down.

"I suppose. Then again, can you imagine the gossip if I went in wearing it." Laughing as she saw Boyd smile.

Boyd got out the car first, watching as Frankie got out and came around to join him. He opened the back door and passed her her clothes, making sure to stuff her underwear in his coat pocket. She went to take the coat off but he stopped her.

"You need it more than me." Closing the car door and locking it.

They walked side by side into the building, Boyd carrying the bright pink converse boots while Frankie carried her clothes. He followed her down to the women's toilet, passing her the boots when she turned to face him.

Without thinking he leaned down and kissed her, her lips warm and soft under his. She returned the kiss, nipping at his bottom with her teeth. He moaned into her mouth and wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her closer. They were so caught up in what they doing they didn't hear Spencer and Grace approaching.

"You two want to get a room." Spencer laughed as he watched them quickly break apart.

Frankie buried her face in Boyd's chest, her cheeks suddenly a lovely shade of red.

"Sorry, been a bit busy," Boyd said gruffly, looking down at Frankie as she hid her face.

Grace was smiling, they were both still relaxed, even though they had been caught.

Frankie finally pulled back, her face still a light shade of pink. She stood on her tiptoes, kissed Boyd on the cheek and dispersed inside the ladies bathroom.

"Did you guys even make it home?" Spence asked as he watched Frankie disappearing into the toilet.

"No, just let Frankie sleep in the car. Was better than waking her up when she got home. She's got clean clothes, had a couple of hours of sleep, and she's had breakfast, she's good for a few hours." All three of them heading into the cold case units office as they talked.

Coffee was made and jobs handed out by the time Frankie appeared with Boyd's coat in one hand a file in the other.

"One preliminary report on the bones I brought back last night, and one coat, minus the underwear in the pocket of course." Frankie laughed handing both items to Boyd

"I should think so as well." Taking the coat from Frankie and hanging it up.

"Right, I have work to do. Come check I'm still awake in about three hours if you haven't seen or heard from me." Frankie joked as she made her way out of Boyd's office.

He didn't answer her, just watched as she spoke to both Mel and Spencer as she left. Taking the seat behind his desk he flipped open the file Frankie had just given him, taking his glasses out his shirt pocket and pushing them on. Another day, another case, another dead body to deal with. Everyone was doing what was needed, they would crack this case, then maybe just maybe, they would all get home and Frankie could get some actual sleep, in his bed, tucked up beside him. He smiled at the thought, that was definitely a motivation to get some work done and crack the case.


End file.
